¿Es porque soy el menor?
by MyErotic
Summary: Changmin, Kyuhyun y Jonghyun enseñarán a Minho una lección que jamás olvidará, porque la Kyu-line siempre se ayuda en todo momento y lugar... Contenido YAOI, PWP. TVXQ, Super Junior, Shinee y CNBlue, parejas varias


**¿Es porque soy el menor?**

La Kyu-line era conocida por todo el medio del espectáculo por tener a cuatro de los chicos más atractivos de sus respectivos grupos musicales, así pues, Kyuhyun pertenecía a Super Junior, Changmin a TVXQ, Jonghyun a CNBlue y Minho a Shinee. De todos ellos, Minho era el menor, el lindo, el tierno, el amable, y también, el más inocente, y cabe mencionar, el único de los cuatro aún virgen

Una noche, librados todos de sus agendas personales decidieron verse en casa de uno de ellos, el miembro de TVXQ ofreció su casa y por moción de los demás, aceptada la propuesta de Changmin

Compraron licor, mucho licor, algo de comida y pusieron música extranjera, para relajarse un poco. Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a beber sin parar, mientras conversaban, su mayor plática era de mujeres, como siempre, pero Minho solo los escuchaba, en toda su vida nunca se había manoseado con una, mucho menos habían llegado a acostarse, Minho solo había besado mujeres, simples y solitarios besos, los demás lo sabían pero no repararon en medirse, compartiendo experiencias, dejándolo a un lado, el miembro de Shinee se comenzó a sentir incómodo y se puso de pie

Minho llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua natural, en ese momento llegó Changmin y se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se miraron a los ojos, Changmin sonrió

—No finjas, al menos no conmigo, esa plática de mujeres no te agrada ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —lo miró, nervioso

—Sabemos que tu experiencia es casi nula, pero a nosotros nos gusta compartir esas experiencias, perdónanos —sonrió amablemente, Minho lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó

Aquel hecho no pasó desapercibido por Changmin, no se aguantó y se acercó a él, le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y se acercó rápido, le dio un beso en los labios, lento, suave. Minho abrió los ojos ampliamente y luego lo empujó, asustado

—Hyung ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó asustado

—Minho, eres muy tierno, solo quería conocer el sabor de tus labios, de paso comprobar tu experiencia, pero no me has dejado —Changmin sonrió, luego le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina, dejando a su amigo muy confundido

Minho tardó en salir de la cocina, aturdido por lo que había pasado, pero se armó de fuerzas y salió, los otros tres estaban aún en el suelo. Changmin y él compartieron mirada y el más grande le sonrió cómplice, pero el menor lo ignoró y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Kyuhyun, él estaba conversando con Jonghyun y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la tensión entre los otros dos

Transcurrió aún la noche, conversando mientras bebían, reían, a veces se paraban a bailar o a cantar, todo era diversión. Minho sintió necesidad de ir al baño, pero el de abajo estaba ocupado por el miembro de CNBlue, así que Changmin le dijo que usara el de arriba, el otro obedeció y subió por las escaleras

Minho entró al baño del segundo piso, se bajó la bragueta y sacó su pene para poder orinar, terminó y volvió a meterlo, acomodándose los pantalones, pero en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, asustado miró hacia allá y vio a Kyuhyun, él entró como si nada y fue hasta el inodoro, también orinó sin importarle que Minho estaba ahí viendo, el miembro de Shinee salió de su trance y se acercó a lavarse las manos, Kyuhyun se colocó a un lado y le empujó con la cadera, se lavó las manos

—Hyung ¿Qué haces?

—Quería hacer del baño

—Sí, pero, pudiste esperar ¿no? ¿Por qué entras cuando estoy yo? —preguntó molesto, pero su amigo solo sonrió

—No seas delicado —respondió como si nada, Minho bufó e intentó salir del baño, pero cuando puso la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta sintió la mano de Kyuhyun sobre la suya, luego su pecho en la espalda y se le estremeció todo

—Pero ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tú…?

Kyuhyun no lo dejó terminar, le sujetó el rostro con la otra mano y le dio un beso en los labios, dejándolo pasmado, ahora no solo Changmin lo había sorprendido con un beso, también Kyuhyun y se sintió extraño. Con los ojos abiertos Minho empujó con fuerza a Kyuhyun y salió corriendo del baño

Bajó las escaleras lo más de prisa que pudo, pero abajo ya solo estaba Jonghyun, él lo miraba con gesto de extrañeza, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba

—¿Estás bien? Te veo pálido —dijo el miembro de CNBlue preocupado, pero el otro lo miró con miedo, negó con la cabeza

—Debo irme —respondió confundido, buscó sus cosas pero estas no estaban —¿Y mi mochila?

—No sé —respondió levantándose del suelo —Ya dime qué sucede —se acercó a él, pero había algo en su mirada que a Minho lo puso nervioso

—Nada, de verdad —sonrió e intentó tranquilizarse, caminó hacia la puerta de salida pero no pudo abrir, del otro lado llegó Changmin, lo retuvo cerca de la puerta, sonriéndole

—¿Te vas sin despedirte? —preguntó con tono burlón, Minho sonrió nervioso

—Perdón, es que…

—Déjalo que se vaya —dijo Jonghyun del otro lado, acercándose a los dos, Minho lo miró y tragó saliva, el chico sonreía de forma extraña

—No, no lo dejes ir —dijo Kyuhyun desde las escaleras, comenzando a bajar

—Chicos ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Minho nervioso, los miró a los tres, deteniendo la mirada en cada uno

—Los chicos sienten mucha curiosidad por ti Minho —dijo el de CNBlue, llegando hasta él, subió su mano y le sujetó la barbilla de forma suave

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tu experiencia sexual —respondió sin problemas Jonghyun, cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso sobre los labios, Minho quiso apartarse pero Changmin lo sostuvo para que el otro pudiera besarlo. Kyuhyun llegó hasta ellos

—Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Kyuhyun al ver la entrepierna de Minho —Parece ser que también tienes curiosidad —dijo con burla, relamiéndose los labios

Jonghyun abandonó los labios de Minho, el miembro de Shinee se sonrojó, sonriendo nervioso, miró a Kyuhyun, en tanto Changmin lo soltó

—Es que… hace mucho nadie me besaba, y ustedes… —pausó, más avergonzado que antes, luego sonrió tímidamente —Me emocioné un poco —confesó

—Minho ¿no sientes curiosidad por el sexo? —preguntó Changmin, mirándolo fijamente, él volteó y asintió, apartando luego la mirada —¿No quieres probar? Con nosotros —asustado Minho miró a su amigo de TVXQ

—No entiendo ¿estas sugiriendo que me acueste con ustedes? —preguntó con miedo

—Eso sugiere, sin duda —respondió Jonghyun

—De hecho fue mi idea inicial —confesó Kyuhyun y los tres sonrieron, Minho los miró con suspicacia

—¿Cuándo?

—Mientras estabas en la cocina, mandamos a Changmin a probarte —contestó Jonghyun

—Ustedes son unos pervertidos, todos somos hombres —dijo enojado, mirándolos feo, pero ellos se rieron

—Vamos Minho, ser hombre o mujer ya no importa, el sexo hoy en día no debe verse como un tabú y tú ya estás en edad de saber que se siente —dijo Changmin con seriedad

—Somos amigos —refutó Minho

—Mejor aún —volvió a hablar Changmin

—Háganlo entre ustedes, cochinos —dijo enojado, aunque su cuerpo decía otra cosa, o mejor dicho, la entrepierna

—No sería divertido, todos nosotros hemos tenido sexo antes —contestó Kyuhyun encogiéndose de hombros, Minho tragó saliva

—Es cierto, el chiste es que tú experimentes —explicó Jonghyun

—Tu entrepierna no puede mentir —dijo Changmin, acercándose a él colocó su mano sobre esa parte, por encima de la ropa, Minho se estremeció, volteó a verlo, sonrojado

—Yo…

—Solo admítelo —susurró cerca de su oído, luego le besó la oreja mientras la mano fue hacia su entrepierna, metiendo la mano debajo del pantalón, Minho suspiró —Te gusta —sonrió emocionado y comenzó a acariciarlo más hasta hacerlo jadear

Jonghyun se acercó de frente, Changmin estaba al costado, tocándolo. El miembro de CNBlue se apoderó de los labios de Minho y él no se opuso, cerró sus ojos y también lo besó, entonces Kyuhyun se acercó por el otro lado, contrario al de Changmin, comenzó a besarle el cuello y su mano derecha fue hasta su trasero, acariciándolo también

Excitado por completo, Minho gimió en la boca de Jonghyun, cuando este lo soltó exhaló un gemido profundo, abrió los ojos y el miembro de CNBlue le sonreía, se acercó a su pecho y le comenzó a besar los pezones por encima de la camisa

—Paren —pidió sonrojado, sintiendo la boca de Changmin en su oreja, también la mano tocarle la entrepierna, a Kyuhyun lo sintió en su cuello con la boca y la mano en el trasero, en tanto los labios torturadores de Jonghyun estaban sobre su pecho

El único que se detuvo fue Changmin, sacó su mano del pantalón pero comenzó a desabrocharlo, Minho buscó su mirada, su amigo le sonrió tiernamente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Está bien, te sentirás muy bien, confía en nosotros —dijo Changmin con su sonrisa encantadora, Minho se sonrojó, luego asintió

—Solo, no sean bruscos conmigo —pidió con timidez, Jonghyun abandonó su pecho y buscó su mirada, luego asintió

Kyuhyun se detuvo también, miró a Minho a los ojos y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, se acercó y lo besó en los labios, el miembro de Shinee cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, mientras tanto Jonghyun se colocó hincado frente a él y terminó lo que Changmin comenzó, bajándole enseguida los pantalones

Minho abrió los ojos mientras aun besaba a Kyuhyun, miró hacia abajo al sentir la mano de Jonghyun agarrarle el pene, se sonrojó cuando él comenzó a chuparlo suavemente

Changmin sonrió al ver el gesto de disfrute de Minho, le agarró el brazo y se lo pasó por detrás de la espalda, se agachó y comenzó a lamerle el pezón de ese lado, Minho gimió, dejando de besar a Kyuhyun, el miembro de Super Junior vio lo que Changmin hacía y le imitó, agarró el otro brazo de Minho, lo pasó por detrás de su espalda y se agachó para lamerle el otro pezón

El menor de la Kyu-line se agarró con fuerza de Changmin y Kyuhyun a quienes tenía justo al lado, mientras Jonghyun le hacía un oral. Cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, aquello se sentía muy bien, pero las lenguas torturadoras de los tres comenzaron a desesperarlo, sus gemidos se hicieron ahogados

Jonghyun sacó el pene de Minho de su boca y le quitó por completo los pantalones, los otros dos se detuvieron y lo desnudaron de la parte de arriba, el menor de los cuatro quedó completamente desnudo, era el único, avergonzado se sonrojó

—¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos? —preguntó Changmin como buen anfitrión, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo, Minho lo miró tímidamente

—En la alcoba —respondió sin duda, ninguno de los tres tenía problemas con el lugar habitual y estuvieron de acuerdo

Subieron los cuatro a la habitación principal, Changmin tenía una cama King Size, bastante amplia, Minho se subió a la cama, poniéndose en medio, estaba temblando, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que era el sexo. Los otros tres comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, afuera de la cama, frente a Minho

El primero en terminar de desnudarse fue Kyuhyun, enseguida se subió a la cama y se acercó a Minho, a su lado, le sujetó la nuca y lo atrajo, comenzaron a besarse. El siguiente en terminar fue Jonghyun, también subió a la cama, junto a Kyuhyun, pero más abajo, cerca de las piernas del miembro de Super Junior, se agachó y comenzó a besarle el abdomen a Minho, usando la lengua en su ombligo, mientras su mano comenzó a buscarle la entrepierna, la sostuvo con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciar

El último en desvestirse fue Changmin, lo hizo lentamente para ver el espectáculo, al terminar se acercó a la cama, del lado vacío, apartó a Kyuhyun de Minho agarrándole de la cabeza y girándolo hacia él, sustituyó los labios de su amigo, ahora él besando a Minho, quien respondió el beso sin dudar, Kyuhyun sonrió, ahora aprovecharía para chuparle los pezones

—Que bien se siente —pensó Minho, excitado —¿Por qué no pensamos esto antes? —suspiró para sus adentros, era la primera vez que eso sucedía, antes ni siquiera un beso entre ellos, incluso cuando habían terminado completamente borrachos

Los tres se detuvieron y compartieron una mirada cómplice, Minho no entendió que sucedía hasta que Changmin le indicó que levantara su espalda de la cama, él obedeció, también cuando el miembro de TVXQ le dijo que se sostuviera de los codos, así Minho quedó acostado boca arriba con las piernas extendidas, la espalda levantada sosteniéndose con los codos

—Cuando haces el amor con alguien —comenzó a explicar Kyuhyun —Debes de pensar también en el placer de la otra persona, es un consejo —dijo amablemente, Minho asintió, le gustaba recibir lecciones

—Buen chico —dijo Changmin, sonriendo lascivamente, se hincó sobre la cama y giró la cadera hacia Minho, él volteó, topándose con el pene de su amigo cerca de su rostro, se sonrojó, tenía muy buen tamaño

Changmin acarició la mejilla de Minho, luego le separó los labios y con la otra mano se agarró el pene, Minho entendió y abrió la boca, dejando que su amigo le profanara, él continuó con los codos sobre la cama, dejando que fuera Changmin quien le penetrara la boca, se sintió bien de escuchar a su amigo gemir, había aprendido bien la lección de Kyuhyun

—Aprendes rápido —dijo emocionado Kyuhyun, compartió una mirada con Changmin, los dos sonrieron amplio

El miembro de Super Junior siguió los pasos de Changmin, se colocó hincado en el otro lado, agarró la cabeza de Minho y la apartó del pene de su amigo, lo giró hacia él, se miraron a los ojos, Minho abrió la boca y dejó que su otro amigo le penetrara, Kyuhyun balanceaba las caderas de atrás hacia delante, penetrando sin sutileza la boca de su amigo

Jonghyun se unió a la lección, separó las piernas, una a cada lado de la cintura de Minho y subió sobre su cuerpo, quedando su trasero sobre el pecho de Minho, procuró no sentarse, se sostuvo con las rodillas pero la punta de su pene tocó un poco la barbilla del menor

Kyuhyun sacó su pene de la boca de Minho y lo hizo mirar al frente, para que se encontrara con el tercero, Minho se relamió los labios, esperando al que faltaba. El miembro de CNBlue se agarró el pene y lo metió también a la boca de Minho. Kyuhyun agarró la cabeza de su amigo y la movió de atrás hacia delante para ayudarle a Jonghyun a penetrarle la boca

Los quejidos de Minho eran muy sexys, los tres estaban satisfechos con el trabajo que su amigo había hecho, Jonghyun sacó el pene de la boca de Minho pero los tres permanecieron en la misma posición

—¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó Minho preocupado

—Lo hiciste excelente —respondió Kyuhyun

El miembro de Super Junior agarró el brazo de su amigo del lado donde él estaba y lo bajó a la cama, Minho entendió e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, se acostó por completo, con la espalda sobre las sábanas. Changmin agarró la mano de Minho de su lado y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, Minho entendió y la sostuvo, giró la cabeza hacia Kyuhyun y él le sonrió, así que el menor estiró su otra mano y agarró la entrepierna del otro, comenzando a masturbar a ambos, miró al frente, Jonghyun se recorrió un poco hacia delante, casi sentándose debajo de su cuello, pero cargando el peso de su cuerpo en sus propias rodillas, quedando su pene cerca de la boca de Minho, como él tenía las manos ocupadas fue él quien se lo agarró y lo metió a la cavidad bucal del otro

Minho le hacía sexo oral a Jonghyun mientras masturbaba a Changmin y a Kyuhyun, sus amigos gemían placenteramente, compartiendo miradas los unos con los otros, incluso el miembro de Super Junior se estiró un poco y buscó la boca de Jonghyun, se besaron sensualmente, Changmin los miró y sonrió, luego el miembro de CNBlue abandonó los labios de Kyuhyun y se besó con Changmin, luego de separarse los otros dos buscaron sus labios, el miembro de Super Junior y el de TVXQ se besaron apasionadamente

Jonghyun se detuvo y sacó su miembro de la boca de su amigo, los otros dos también le detuvieron las manos, Minho respiró dificultosamente, parte por su respiración al tener la boca ocupada y parte por la excitación, su pene estaba duro y nadie le atendía

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó jadeante, mirando a sus amigos, Jonghyun se deslizó hacia abajo, le agarró las piernas a Minho y sostuvo una a cada lado de su cadera, empujó las piernas del menor mientras le sostenía las rodillas, así estas quedaron dobladas

—Esto dolerá un poco —advirtió Jonghyun, el menor tragó saliva, nervioso

—Hazlo —jadeó, nervioso pero decidido, el otro no esperó ni un segundo, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Minho gimió adolorido —Despacio —pidió avergonzado

—Tranquilo —pidió el aludido, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, pero llegando al fondo, Minho se agarraba con fuerza de las sábanas, gimiendo

—Sí, así —sonrió, satisfecho, se relamió los labios, sintiendo las delicadas estocadas, poco a poco su amigo lo hizo más fuerte, pero no tanto

No querían quedarse sin hacer nada, así que Kyuhyun se colocó sobre Minho, pero del lado contrario, su cabeza quedó cerca de su pene, mientras su pene quedó cerca de la cabeza de Minho. El menor sonrió nervioso pero entendió enseguida, se agarró de las piernas de Kyuhyun y ayudado por Changmin, se metió el pene del miembro de Super Junior a la boca, sintiendo pronto la boca de Kyuhyun rodearle su entrepierna

La cabeza de Kyuhyun golpeaba sutilmente el estómago de Jonghyun, que no dejaba de penetrar a Minho, y el menor no dejaba de mamarle el pene a Kyuhyun, Changmin los miraba, excitado, aprovechó para acariciar la espalda de Kyuhyun, acariciando también el cabello de Minho

—Se ven perfectos —halagó Changmin, compartiendo una mirada con Jonghyun

—Tu turno —dijo Jonghyun jadeante, se salió de Minho y esperó a que Changmin estuviera cerca de él, se dieron un beso antes que el más alto se pusiera donde él había estado, agarró las piernas de Minho y lo penetró de una sola

Minho abrió los ojos al sentir dentro a su amigo, tenía una proporción más grande que enseguida tocó un punto más sensible, pero luego continuó con el trabajo de su boca. Changmin fue menos suave que Jonghyun y le arrancó muchos gemidos a Minho, tantos que tuvo que sacar el pene de su boca. El integrante de SuJu hizo lo mismo y se incorporó, sonrió a Changmin cuando sus miradas se cruzaron

—Se siente increíble —dijo Changmin alucinado, mirando cariñosamente a Minho —Estás apretadísimo —gimió fuerte, pero controlándose, quería durar más

—Mi turno —exigió Kyuhyun, desesperado, Changmin asintió y se salió

Minho miró al tercero introducirse, sintió menos dolor que con los otros dos y gimió delirante, sonriendo, relamiéndose los labios, nunca pensó que sentiría tanto placer en algo que le causó antes tanto dolor

Kyuhyun se salió de él, le soltó las piernas y le indicó la próxima posición, Minho hizo caso rápidamente, se colocó de bruces, con la espalda recta horizontal y las manos apretando las sábanas, entonces le agarró la cadera y continuó, empujándose con fuerza, sus testículos golpeando el cuerpo del otro

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó lascivamente

—Sí, más, dame más —gimió Minho en respuesta, alucinado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, Kyuhyun dio unas estocadas más y luego se salió, rápidamente Jonghyun le sustituyó y agarrándose también con fuerza de sus caderas lo penetró rápido y fuerte —Sí, así… —gimió fuerte, desesperado

Changmin contó los segundos para esperar su turno, Jonghyun se salió luego de un par de estocadas y cedió el lugar a su amigo, el integrante de TVXQ fue más rudo y rápido, Minho perdió fuerza en los brazos y se agachó un poco, pero Changmin no le soltó la cadera, por el contrario apretó más fuerte y arremetió con mayor certeza

Los gemidos locos y ahogados de Minho eran sumamente excitantes. Changmin se salió de él y enseguida lo giraron, tumbándolo sobre la cama, boca arriba, Minho miró a sus tres amigos masturbarse sobre él, sonrió lascivamente, deseando que terminaran pronto sobre él. Casi al mismo tiempo los tres terminaron, llenándole Changmin la cara, Kyuhyun el pecho y Jonghyun el abdomen, Minho jadeó al sentir los brotes sobre su piel, tomó con dos dedos de los que tenía en el pecho y los lamió, miró a sus amigos y les sonrió, los tres respiraban agitados, sintiendo alivio

—Eres el mejor —halagó Kyuhyun a su amigo, Minho sonrió

—Sin duda —secundó Changmin. Jonghyun asintió sin decir nada

—Vaya —comentó asombrado el integrante de SuJu —Parece que nos olvidamos de ti —miró hacia su entrepierna, Minho sonrió

—Si van a dar consejos, síganlos también —contestó el miembro de Shinee, recordando la enseñanza de Kyuhyun, él sonrió

—Lo que digas —respondió contento, fue hacia abajo y se acostó con el pecho hacia las sábanas, se colocó en medio de sus piernas, le agarró el pecho y comenzó a lamerlo

Minho cerró los ojos y jadeó, sonriendo. Changmin también fue hacia abajo, al verlo, Kyuhyun sacó el pene de su boca y bajó un poco más, trabajando sobre sus testículos, así Changmin le comenzó a lamer el tronco, Jonghyun se unió y se encargó del glande

El integrante de Shinee gemía placenteramente, sintiendo las tres bocas. Luego cada uno de sus amigos se turnó para introducirse el miembro en la boca y hacerle un oral, pero no terminó en boca de ninguno, cuando Changmin, que fue el último, se sacó el pene de la boca, lo sustituyó con su mano y Minho terminó en ella, jadeante, satisfecho

—Chicos, son unos pervertidos —dijo avergonzado, abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de ellos, le sonreían

Changmin se acostó al lado de Minho y le besó la boca, Kyuhyun se acostó del otro y luego también lo besó a él, Jonghyun se unió, acostándose al lado de Kyuhyun, le pasó por encima para poder besar a Minho, luego los cuatro se acostaron boca arriba, sobre la cama, luego de unos segundos de silencio

—Oigan —dijo de repente Minho, los tres pusieron atención —Pueden explicarme porque fui yo el único pasivo en todo esto —preguntó confundido, los tres se rieron

—¿Tú por qué crees? —respondió Kyuhyun con otra pregunta, Minho lo dudó un poco

—¿Es porque soy el menor? —preguntó frunciendo las cejas

—Sí —confesó Jonghyun

—Y porque eras el virgen —secundó Changmin en la explicación

Minho se cruzó de brazos, un poco molesto

—La próxima vez los haré mis pasivos a los tres —amenazó enojado, los otros tres compartieron miradas de desconcierto

—¿Próxima vez? —preguntó confundido Kyuhyun

—Claro, ¿Creen que después de esto estaré satisfecho? —cuestionó haciendo puchero, luego sonrió de forma malévola

—No cabe duda, el menor siempre es el más terrible —dijo Jonghyun convencido. De sus respectivos grupos Changmin y Kyuhyun eran los menores, y de la Kyu-line el menor era Minho, él es el único que no era menor de nada

Los cuatro compartieron risas cómplices y satisfechas, habían tenido una noche que jamás habrían de olvidar, además habían quitado a Minho su eterna virginidad, también habían descubierto que eran tan unidos que nada podía separar su amistad, mucho menos ahora que las cosas se habían puesto muy emocionantes entre ellos

FIN

* * *

Nada... No intenten encontrar sentido a esto XD solo quería escribir algo pervertido. Espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
